Maria's Diary
by CoCo-PuffsXx
Summary: When Maria ran away from the Von Trapp Estate, she left perhaps the most valuable thing a girl would never even dare to leave behind: her personal diary. A different take on how Maria and Georg proclaimed their love for each other. Maria/Georg.
1. This Empty Room

**Title: **Maria's Diary

**Summary: **When Maria ran away from the Von Trapp Estate, she left perhaps the most valuable thing a girl would never even dare to leave behind: her personal diary.

**Author's Notes: **My first story I have written in more than 2 years, so please be kind with reviews. I'm getting back into _The Sound of Music _fan fiction (especially Maria/Georg) so I might as well take a crack at writing a story about them. Also, these are very short chapters since I despise writing long ones (not to mention that I suck at writing stories in the first place since I usually end at the first chapter, BUT NOT THIS ONE) Anyway, enjoy :D

**Chapter 1: **This Empty Room

She left them. She left _him_.

It was only a couple of hours ago since he had broken the news to his children that their Fraulein Maria went back to the abbey. He could recall the tears being wept by Marta and Gretl at the breakfast table while Brigitta had to comfort them, who also tried hard not to cry. Leisl simply looked down at her food and excused herself from the table while Louisa glared menacingly at the Baroness. It was only Friedrich and Kurt who showed no signs of emotion, although deep down he knew that they were deeply saddened by the news.

'_Why did she leave?'_ Georg thought. He sat quietly in his study, staring down at the empty desk before him. He needed time…he needed space to think. He knew that Maria loved the children very much and that his children loved her in return. _'And I love her too.' _

After they had danced the Landler last night at the party, his feelings had been confirmed: he loved Maria. She was different than any other woman he had seen since Agathe's death. Surely she acts a bit childish and humble most of the time, but that was what he loved about her. She was simple yet beautiful and unique at the same time, especially the way she was last night at the party.

_The party. _Georg knew something must have happened after the party, for he saw Elsa come out of the governesses' room without a word of what happened to Maria. Searching for answers, Georg left his study and headed toward the empty room that used to belong to the governess.

As he opened the door, he can sense the emptiness and the sadness that was left behind. The bed was folded neatly, as if it was never touched in the first place, and the armoire was left open with no clothes inside. Quietly, Georg made his way over to the bed and sat down. He could remember Maria's first night at the Von Trapp Estate, singing along with his children to ease the fear that came from that night's thunderstorm.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens…" Georg sang to himself. She had touched each and everyone of his family's lives for the greater good, especially his. Without her, he would have still treated his children like sailors from the navy and would have shunned them from his life. He needed her. He knew that she was the last missing puzzle piece to this family of his. Why he was still with the Baroness, he did not know. He had to tell Elsa the truth later today, that he no longer felt the love he felt for her like he did in Vienna.

A yawn suddenly escaped from the Captain's mouth. It was a very quiet day without Maria, and he knew that whatever he was thinking, he decided to sleep on it. He adjusted the pillow on the bed and rested his head on it until he felt something hard underneath the pillow. Immediately lifting his head up, he placed his hand under the pillow and pulled out a brown leather covered book.

'_What's this?' _he thought to himself and opened it. The neat handwriting indicated that it was Maria's and smiled. _'Her diary.'_

_June 25, 1933_

_Dear Diary,_

_I must say, it has been a very busy first day on the job in the Von Trapp Family household. At first, I thought the children would hate me, which they did, but after singing "My Favorite Things" with them, I felt like I was already welcomed into their family. Well all of them except for the Captain himself. He doesn't look like a sea captain at all. Instead, he looks lonely. I understand his pain after losing his wife. It really is hard to deal with the loss of somebody you truly loved. But maybe perhaps the Captain needs a little love himself. The children love him, if only he would just accept it, but he needs to find that special someone to love him and his family. I hope God has something special planned for him in the near future so he can be happy once again. I must be getting to bed now, for tomorrow will be an even busier day filled with sewing new play clothes for the children from these drapes that hang on my window (hopefully the Captain doesn't find out)._

Georg closed the diary shut. Even after yelling at her on her first night as governess, Maria understood him and wished nothing but happiness for him. Smiling, he placed the diary back underneath the pillow. Somewhere in the back of his head, a hope emerged. He doesn't think a girl like Maria would simply leave a diary behind without coming back to retrieve it first.


	2. Elsa and Maria

**Title: **Maria's Diary

**Summary: **When Maria ran away from the Von Trapp Estate, she left perhaps the most valuable thing a girl would never even dare to leave behind: her personal diary.

**Chapter 2: **Elsa and Maria

It has been a day since he had found Maria's diary in her room and a day since he had broken off his engagement to Elsa. He felt guilty for what he has done toward her. He invited her to meet his family and was planning to even marry her, but that was before he even knew that he would fall in love with the children's governess. When he told her that he didn't love her anymore, he was surprised by her reaction. She understood him and his love for Maria.

"I'm sorry that I am not the woman that can make you happy, but she, Georg, can make you and your family truly happy."

Elsa's words echoed within his ears as he went back into Maria's room to look back at the diary. Every time a flashback came up, Georg would always go to Maria's room to retrieve the diary once again to find out what Maria truly thought of. This time, he needed the answer to the question: What did Maria think of Elsa?

Sitting back on the empty bed, Georg opened the diary and searched for a specific journal entry that he had never read before.

_July 6, 1933_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been two weeks since the Captain left Salzburg for Vienna and today he has finally returned with Max Detweiller and Baroness Elsa Von Schrader. The children told me about the Captain's two friends, how Herr Detweiller isn't related to the family at all but that he is very close. The children call him 'Uncle Max' and from their stories he seems like a very enthusiastic man. The stories about the Baroness though are completely the opposite. The children say that the Captain always visits her in Vienna and that he was very serious with the relationship between them, even staying with her for 2 months! He must really love her, although after seeing today, I'm not quite sure what to think of her. I mean yes, the Baroness is really beautiful, but there is something about her that doesn't seem motherly to me. Maybe she's shy, but I hope she gets to open up soon. The servants have been telling me that the Captain was planning to propose to her. I am truly happy for him. I mean sure, even though we had a huge argument today, wait, did I forget to mention that? Well Diary, we had an argument. We were yelling and it wasn't a very pretty scene. He even fired me, but after hearing the children sing, he changed his mind. I wonder why, but that is beside the point. The point is: I am happy for him. He has found someone to love and care for his family. The only thing I pray to God is that the Baroness will be a loving and caring mother to the children._

Georg still couldn't get his mind off of the fact that after their argument on the day he returned from Vienna, that she still felt happy for him and for the Baroness. _'She has so much love to give'_

"FRAULEIN MARIA!"

Georg looked up and saw Gretl running into the room, only to be welcomed by her father still clutching the book in his hand. He grabbed his daughter and hugged her tightly. "Fraulein Maria isn't here darling"

Gretl frowned. "I know father, but I always keep on forgetting. I feel like she's always there, even when she's not. Do you know when she'll come back father?"

Georg looked down at his youngest child. "I don't know Gretl. I don't know."

**Author's Notes:**

I know this chapter is short but it's the best I can do (especially with summer school and summer reading going on) Remember, PLEASE REVIEW! It inspires me to write more (and to get my head off of the stress).


	3. Unfolding the Truth

**Title: **Maria's Diary

**Summary: **When Maria ran away from the Von Trapp Estate, she left perhaps the most valuable thing a girl would never even dare to leave behind: her personal diary.

**Chapter 3: **Unfolding the Truth

Rain was pouring outside the Von Trapp Estate as all the children stayed inside the house focusing on their studies. Georg and Max were in his study playing a game of cards while talking.

"Such gloomy weather outside don't you think?" Max asked as he took a sip of whiskey from a shot glass.

"Yes. Yes it is." Georg replied, looking at the cards in his hand.

Max noticed his friend's quiet attitude. He had already found out that he had broken off his relationship with Elsa but he didn't know why. _'Perhaps a certain governess carried his heart when she left so abruptly…'_

"You still haven't told me what happened between you and Elsa." He asked.

"It is none of your concern."

"It's because of Maria isn't it?"

The name Maria was forever imprinted in Georg's brain and Max knew it. At first Max thought Maria was just a plain governess, but he was wrong. She was lovely, he knew that for sure, and Max knew that it was only a matter of days that Georg would come to realize that he felt something for her. Sure, even though he was the one who introduced Georg to Elsa, Max realized that Maria would be a perfect match for his dear friend.

Georg looked up from his cards. "Look, Max-"

"Don't say anything, Georg." Max said abruptly. "I know you felt something for Maria. I'm just wondering why you never did anything about it."

The Captain looked down, as if he was in defeat. "You are right. I should have done something about it. I loved her Max, I truly did, but I was scared that if I told her, she would run away from me."

"Have you ever taken in consideration that she might have felt the same about you? I mean why else would Maria run away? Think about it Georg." Max said as he stood up. He excused himself from their card game as he headed toward to his room to take a midday nap. Georg waited until his friend was nowhere in sight and went out of the room. He knew the answer to Max's question would be in Maria's room.

Sitting on her bed and opening the diary, Georg searched the pages for that evening that opened both of their eyes, when everything came down to Edelweiss.

_July 8, 1933_

_Dear Diary,_

_I honestly don't know what to write down right now, but I know one thing is for sure, that something within me has completely changed. I don't know how to describe it, but I felt butterflies in my stomach when the Captain was singing "Edelweiss." I've never felt anything like this before and I don't know what to do, but when I heard his voice and when our eyes met each other, I felt so weak at the knees. I am speechless, and that's all I can say._

He noticed that the diary entry was short compared to the other ones he had read and he had to find out more. Turning the pages to the last diary entry of the book, he found the answer.

_July 24, 1933_

_Dear Diary,_

_Despite the wonderful party going on downstairs, I need to leave this house soon. I danced with him. I danced with him and I know it was wrong for me to do. The party was dedicated to him and the Baroness, for the love that they have for each other. I don't know what to do anymore. When I was in his arms, I felt like I was on cloud nine and the way we moved, it was like magic. His eyes burned into mine and I saw something there, something that I feared and he saw the same in mine. Even Elsa told me what the Captain must have been thinking when we were dancing. What happened down there was nothing, nothing but wishful thinking. And with that I must end my time in this home. I must leave the children and the Captain. I need to leave. I love him too much. _

Georg closed the book and sighed. _'She loves me.'_ He could have done something to prevent her from leaving, but he knew it was too late. He would have to hope that she would return for her diary soon, but at the meantime, he would have to deal with the only thing she left behind in this household: her memories in her diary.

Maria had been looking everywhere in the abbey, searching through every pew and every confessional to look for that one book. The sound of thunder could be heard outside of the abbey and after each lightning strike, she grew more irritated. She _had _to find it. She swore she packed it up on the night she left the Von Trapp home, but knowing herself, she must have forgotten. She leaned against the wall and suddenly hit herself on the forehead with her hand. She remembered the last place she left it: _her old governess room._

**Author's Notes: **Please read and review!


	4. All Over Again

**Title: **Maria's Diary

**Summary: **When Maria ran away from the Von Trapp Estate, she left perhaps the most valuable thing a girl would never even dare to leave behind: her personal diary.

**Chapter 4: **All Over Again

It stopped raining that night as Maria made her way over to the Von Trapp household. She hailed a taxi from Salzburg over to the outskirts of town that afternoon. She _had _to get that book back. It contained her personal thoughts of the different on-goings within the Von Trapp family and if the Captain ever found it, she would be forever embarrassed and miserable. She didn't want the Captain to find out her love for him.

The gate of the Von Trapp Estate was still open and Maria walked quietly towards the house. She knew that around this time the children were getting ready for bed and that entering the house through the front door would cause a commotion. She didn't want anybody to see her, especially the Captain. She just wanted to get the book and leave.

'_Oh God, how am I going to get in?' _Maria thought. Without entering the front door, the other possible entrance inside the house was through the back. It started to rain again as Maria quietly made her way around the house to the back. She stopped behind a tree as she heard the back door close and lock itself. Sighing, she looked around to find another way in. _'I wonder…'_

Maria made her way over to the side of the house where her old governess room was located. There was light inside the room, which was odd, because who else but the governess would be inside that room? '_It must be Frau Schmidt cleaning out the room of course_' She noticed the trellis attached against the wall and how it climbed up all the way to the window of her old room. "I guess I have no other choice."she said to herself as she rolled up her sleeves and tied up her skirt.

At this time, the rain began pouring heavily again and Maria knew it would be very difficult to climb up the trellis. She had slipped three feet from the ground and made her away up again. The trellis became slippery and the on-coming wind made it very unstable. She was almost near the window when her feet slipped and the trellis began shaking. _'Oh dear God. Please save me.'_

Just as her hand was about to slip away, somebody from the window began pulling her up to safety. The person had a strong grip on her, and from the look of the hands, she could tell it was a man. The man, however, pulled her with too much force that when she had made it through the window, she fell on the body and landed on top of him, sending both of them to the floor.

Her wet dress clung onto her body as it soaked through the clothes of the person that was lying beneath her. "Hello Maria." He said as he brought up his hand to move the wet hair on her forehead toward the side of her face.

"Hello Captain."

**Author's notes: **Please read and review!


End file.
